Computer-related services often involve supply chains. For example, consider internet websites that offer subscription-based services accessible over the Internet. Before a website's subscribers can utilize its services, they must successfully connect to the website using supply chains including telephone/cable companies, Internet Service Providers (ISPs), long-haul telecommunications lines, and other telecommunications infrastructure. Even when the website is functioning properly, other supply chain components can affect how subscribers perceive the website's performance. For example, if an ISP's equipment is causing performance lags or poor connectivity, website subscribers may mistakenly believe the website is performing poorly. If the ISP's poor performance persists, the website may lose subscribers through no fault of its own.